


越过七百个月亮

by rrwwll



Category: yl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrwwll/pseuds/rrwwll





	越过七百个月亮

灵超是被吵醒的，他不满地哼唧了几声，迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛时，那窸窣声却陡然停止了。

房间里阴暗又寂静，一切天光都被严丝合缝的窗帘隔离在外，让他一时无法分辨自己究竟昏睡了多久，也未能察觉到空气里飘散的一丝怪诞气息。

 

他似乎是做了什么梦，开始在不停地跑，后来累倒瘫软在一团朦胧幻像里，有人一直在他耳边说着什么，他不知道是谁，但那声音使他安心，让他在梦境里又投入了梦境。

他的确太累了，一个人留守公司的这几天，他把自己扔进舞蹈室从早到晚地练习，企图用汗水冲刷掉自己那些难以自控的情绪———包括了一点矫情，一点想念还有那么一点委屈。

就再睡一会儿，他想，醒了再给妈妈...和他打个电话吧，他往被子里缩了缩脖子，任由睡意继续操控意识，差一点又昏昏睡去。

 

可突然在他身后的那团黑暗里，窸窣声又响起了，床的一角突然凹陷，有人在靠近他————接着，他连人带被子被人一把抱住，他被吓了一大跳，下意识要挣脱却又丝毫不能动弹，他被人死死压在了床上，那人像是彻底醉了，向他交付出全部重力，还伸出一只手臂紧紧环着他的腰。

他被彻底钳制住了，挣扎着扭动了一下，那人却凑得更近了，直接将头埋进他的肩头。灵超这时才闻到一股浓烈的酒气，那人的确是喝醉了，他突然意识到危险，却还没来得及发声，耳畔就传来一声极为低沉的闷哼声———他全身过电一般，瞳孔急剧放大，这分明是他熟悉得不能再熟悉的那个沾着浓重鼻音的声线。

他吸了一口气，压制住有些过快的心跳企图转过身确认心中呼之欲出的答案，那人又先一步行动了，他用滚烫的额头蹭了蹭他裸露的后脖颈皮肤，铺天盖地的酒气窜进鼻子，最尾端溜进的那一抹熟悉气味让灵超倏地僵化了。

 

那人的动作却不止如此，他吐出醉意明显的含糊字节，末了似乎还凑上来吻了一下他的发梢————

是他没错......

灵超艰难地抑制住要冲破胸膛的心跳，努力去辨别那人说了什么，他的耳朵却跟理智斗争起来，不敢相信所听到的对方因为晚归而道的歉和过分亲昵的称谓。

———是在做梦吗……他明明刚刚还在想他，不是还有一个周才回来吗，怎么就突然出现了呢，又怎么醉成这样了呢。

那人又凑近了些，找到他耳廓后方裸露的皮肤又落下一个吻，这次他再怎么努力清醒克制也无济于事了，彻底失去了思考的能力，心跳像是要炸裂在这个狭小空间里。

 

木子洋也是在这时开始了侵占。

 

他其实没有烂醉，只是酒精发酵彻底催化了慵懒属性，赖上亲密恋人便顺势化作了软泥一滩，他不得不承认其中确实还有几分方便讨好耍赖投机取巧的心思，这会儿却苦恼好像反倒弄巧成拙惹了怀里人生气，他的小恋人明显是被他折腾醒了，却又背对着他一声不吭不做反应。

他清了口嗓子，动作小心又轻车熟路地咬上对方的耳朵，故意不压抑鼻息，将热气尽数卷入那人的耳蜗里，惹来一阵微弱的颤栗，他满意地勾勾嘴角，轻轻舐咬了一下对方的耳软骨后衔住了那小巧的柔软耳垂，这是极为木子洋式的取悦方式，他把软肉含在嘴里来回磨擦、吸吮，然后照顾到整个敏感带，耐心地留下无数个碎吻。

怀里那人终于发出了一些声响，哼唧声带着更为明显的颤栗，木子洋这才掀开被子，钻进了熟悉的温柔乡里。

 

灵超因为一系列的动作根本没来得及反应，混沌中又被捧着脸吻得更为发懵，他中途被撬开了唇，探入的舌头将他搅得一片混乱，连牙齿和上颚都被悉数舔过，舌头被勾着卷进对方的嘴里吸吮纠缠，来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角狼狈流出打湿了那人的手指。

昏暗的空间气温急剧上升，他被滚烫的气流包裹起来，明明被嵌实在被子里却像是悬浮在半空中，他艰难地抓住了一丝理智，疑问却尚未问出口就又被尽数堵进了喉咙深处。

 

然后不知不觉，他已经与人赤裸相见了。被子散落在两人的腿边，他被完完全全覆盖着压在身下，手被按着，从脖颈、锁骨和肩胛都被一一侵略。那人却还是衣衫在身，硬质布料被稍稍浸润了，细细摩擦着显得黏腻又疏离不可得，就如同此刻的他陷入了深深的迷惑不解之中，却又本能地渴望着。

可这样的温度实在过于撩人，压迫感愈发强烈，陌生的感觉让灵超害怕起来，他抽出手想去推开这份压制，却刚刚一覆上那山峦般的坚实肩膀时就退缩了，山巅上涌下一大股莫名气流汇入他的心，胡乱地翻腾，他下意识同平日一般抓起手下木子洋的衣料，把一团褶皱攥在了手心里。

指尖传递安全感，他闭上眼睛正要试着去适应对方的侵占，热源却突然离开了。木子洋撑坐起来，同时将他的手也拉扯下来移至胸前，滑落至每一颗纽扣上，引领着他解除两人间的阻碍。

手指交缠，动作慢悠悠的太暧昧了，灵超根本不知道该如何回应，抽也不是顺应也不是极其僵硬，终于惹来了询问————

“还在生气？嗯？”

那人手上的动作却没有停止，衬衫纽扣被一颗一颗解开，若有若无地触摸到滚烫的肌肤，灵超盯着黑暗中那张模糊的脸，完全忘记了发声。

“今天实在是没有办法…下次一定不喝了。别生气了，好不好？”，他居高临下，语调却又温柔得不可思议，招来灵超下意识的回答：“没，没生气…”

然后一个同样温柔得不可思议的吻落下来。是梦吧，灵超想，他终于回扣住那双手，立马就被更加用力地回握住。

 

障碍已经被彻底清除，木子洋却还是没有放开他，带着他继续一路向下————滑过滚烫的坚硬胸膛，经过傲人腹肌，微微湿润的手感在指尖挑起一阵颤栗，最后甚至勾起了内裤边带发出一声令人脑羞的清脆声响，然后他被抓着手腕半强制性地覆在了在那团骇人的隆起上！

隔着柔软布料也能感受那形状分明的东西硬得快要爆炸了，灵超被吓得几乎那一瞬间就抽出手来，但活动范围实在有限，抽离的手抵至宽腰带上，那坚挺竟长度傲人得卡出了布料外头触碰到了他逃离的手指。

 

“乖乖，帮帮哥哥”————

木子洋压着嗓子发布命令，这声音如同魔咒一般。

灵超的手乃至整个手臂都在微微颤抖，他迟疑了片刻竟又探回手去，重新主动包裹上那团火热，那巨大分明在一瞬间又涨大了几分。

木子洋的手立马重新覆上来，带领着他来回勾勒了几次形状，便急迫地褪下束缚，直接握住了那火热的柱状物。他被霸道地引领着，从肿胀的冠状前端到整个柱身都一一抚摸套弄。

那人发出极度愉悦的声音，低频的闷哼声直冲灵超的大脑，他已经顾不得害怕了，手中的火热烧得他眼眶都在发烫，太阳穴也突突直跳，身体里那根脆弱的弦被这极具情欲的饱满声线不偏不倚一下挑拨击中了。

 

木子洋却没有注意到今天的恋人有些不同与以往的青涩，虽没有烂醉，酒精还是让他有些恍惚了。

被爱人包裹住的火热已经硬的不行，身处情欲云端上的木子洋也总能足够耐心地照顾他那朵娇弱的小玫瑰，他伸手去够润滑液安全套，俯身的动作让凶狠的挺立还被握在对方手里就直直地撞上了上去，换来了小玫瑰一声难耐的低吟。

他突然很想看见那张好看小脸上专属于他的可爱表情，顺手便打开了灯。

 

灵超被突如其来的光亮刺得适应了好一会儿才重新睁开眼，木子洋撑在他耳边，与他静距离四目相对，他终于彻彻底底看清了这张脸，那双熟悉的狭长双眼染着红色————

直至这一刻，灵超才确认这的确不是梦境！梦里都是混乱又模糊的胶着与纠缠，而这凶狠的红一下刺穿了所有的混沌，让周遭的一切忽然开始锐化清晰有了具象。

他在一瞬间跌至谷底，仿佛所有的不堪与卑劣都将在下一秒被公之于众，但是同时，他发现自己身处在一个完全陌生的房间里！眼前的人的确是木子洋没错，可又隐隐约约地有些不一样...令他再次陷入更深的混沌不解中......

 

木子洋没有留给他多少分神的时间，他俯下身先是吻了一下他的眼睛，然后直接吻住他胸前的两抹嫩红，悉数照顾周全，再到小腹，到耻骨，到大腿根部一路落下专属印记，还掐住他的腰细细揉捏了好一会儿，最后一把握住他的纤长性器。

他其实早已微微抬头了，此刻被直接把弄在对方手里，那纤长便彻底兴奋起来，战战栗栗的分泌出一些粘稠来，木子洋凑上去在颤抖着的脆弱端口落下一个吻，然后一口将其含入嘴中————

灵超的大脑一下炸开，反复地轰鸣回响起来。

 

这样的温热差点让他立马交代出来，他拼命压制冲动羞愧得一直想躲，木子洋开始作吞吐，腾出的一只手按着他的腰细细揉捏安抚，温柔的动作让灵超彻底败下阵来。

他开始顺从本能蜷缩起脚趾，拱起腰腹想得到更多，这样的姿势却刚好方便后穴的开阔，对方的手顺着他流畅的线条，从腰滑至紧密潮湿的甬道，探入一根手指，手指带入冰冷的润滑液，激起一阵收缩，前端也被换作用手更为用力地套弄————

 

“好湿。”  
“宝宝今天怎么这么紧？”

他的鼻音太重了，把低分贝的挑逗都咬得字句不清，尾音也黏糊得不行，时不时凑上前去在他折起的膝盖骨上左亲右亲，施虐的同时献上几分讨好，灵超的心脏莫名的酸胀起来，交织着情欲席卷全身，他的每一寸皮肤每一根神经仿佛都褶皱起来。

然后是热！热得要融化了，探入的那根手指不停的搅动着，仿佛把五脏六腑都搅成一团。

 

手指在不知不绝中已加至三根，他的褶皱刚被烫平了一些，前方的手却陡然加重了力道，也加快了速度，一道白光从眼前闪过，他终于释放了出来......

然后木子洋放开了他，他简直连躯干也立马蜷缩起来，比起释放后的空虚，后庭被撤出手指带来的难耐更为致命，他就像在不断的坠落，想要更多...想得到救赎.......

他把头埋进手臂里，极度用力地咬住自己的下唇，本就红肿的嘴唇甚至渗出一丝鲜红来。

 

木子洋俯下身啄了一下灵超的唇，才分开他的腿。诱人穴口一张一合淌出大量肠液，湿答答的一片仿佛在热情邀约，他毫不犹豫地扶着自己的欲望直抵洞口，将冠状前端先行探入————

然后一个挺身，整根送入。

 

被突然插入巨大，灵超瞬间清醒过来，尽管刚刚被三根手指开扩，一下捅入尺寸还是大得让他痛得尖叫出声，肠壁急剧收缩作出反抗，却在绞紧又舒张的过程中将火热柱体又吞进了不少。

木子洋还在一点点前进，仿佛碾碎他一般，不容置疑地将他全部填满。叫痛的声音被完全堵在了喉咙里，根本发不出任何声响，大腿几近痉挛，甬道被撑到极限，甚至能清楚感受到自己包裹着那火热一下一下绞紧肠壁，勾勒出巨大性器泛起的青筋线条。

———他快要窒息了！

 

 

木子洋被熟悉却又异常紧致的湿热甬道包裹，所有的器官在进入的一瞬间都舒展开来，然后充血膨胀，他再也无法忍耐，开始抽插起来。

可对灵超这实在是折磨，他拼命想逃，可奈何身体如同一滩软泥，意识里用尽了全部力量，也仅仅足以提供弓起腰腹的气力，撞上深深浅浅地顶弄，反倒不遂人愿地变成了羞耻的迎合。

他张了张嘴，勉强吐出不成句子的字节，却还在喉咙里就被撞的更加破碎，溢出嘴时变成了几声极为细小的呜咽。他死死抓住被子，像是以免自己跌入深渊一般用力，手指头都泛出青，而除此之外的每一寸肌肤都沾着水汽泛着诱人的红色。

小玫瑰彻底成熟，任他采撷，卖力耕耘的人被眼前的诱人景象再次刺激，木子洋重新覆上那有些颤抖的身体，懊恼是否是自己酒精上脑动作粗鲁了些，他环住爱人的肩膀，将颤抖纳入怀中，凑过去将小恋人痛苦又香甜的破碎音节也全数吞咽入腹。

 

终于，一进一出的动作不再全是痛楚，撞进来的时候竟也带来奇怪的充实感，还夹杂着阵阵酥麻，缓缓降临的绵绵情欲将他那双暂失焦距的琉璃色瞳孔化为一眼幽深的泉眼，慢慢氲出薄薄的水汽，他终于舒展开来，任由对方将他皱巴巴的心、皱巴巴的皮肤、皱巴巴的全身上下都一一熨平。

可没多久木子洋又开始折磨起他来。

那人放慢了速度慢慢悠悠地，每次都褪出到只将冠状前端留在里面，然后再狠狠地一举整根捅入，他简直被这一缓一快的节奏折磨的发疯，填满的瞬间想要挣脱，缓缓抽出时，又清楚感受到自己甬道深处的嫩肉在拼了命地收缩着挽留。

他的呼吸又开始混乱，忍不住再次颤抖起来，快感就在此时猝不及防、铺天盖地地陡然来袭。刚刚得以聚焦的视线又猛然地幻化，但模糊不清的视线反倒强化了感官，他仿佛又陷于那团混沌不堪的虚无中了。

他带着哭腔恳求到“慢...慢一点...”

木子洋却存心折磨他，彻底放慢速度。

“不...不.......”，不是这样————

 

木子洋勾着嘴角发声，但灵超的脑袋嗡嗡作响一片空白，完全没有反应过来那人究竟说了些什么，就突然被拦腰托起，两腿架开被跪放在始作俑者的身上。

突如其来的由下而上的交媾姿势迫使他将木子洋整根吞入，那巨大抵至不可思议的深度。他不受控地开始抖，脚趾蜷缩近乎扭曲，触碰到的肌肤太过烫，稍作挣扎却因为浑身无力坐回去而将其吞得更深，他本能地收紧括约肌，却仿佛更为用力地吸吮着这根仿佛要灼伤他的挺立。

他的喉咙根本发不出一丝声响，后庭嫩肉的最深处仿佛生出一条极度饥渴的虫子，疯狂扭动着躯体，渴望着被开拓，被穿透，被填满和撞击。

而刚刚霸道探索的人此刻却一动不动。他太混蛋了，灵超委屈地要流出眼泪来，那一双狭长眼睛明明从底里透出凶狠的红，却又能收放自如，在他身上慢慢悠悠地视线游走，甚至还抓起他的手臂，一口一口顺着手肘弯至手腕，悠哉烙下一路的亲吻，黏腻地滑至掌心，最后至手指，还极具挑逗地将其含进嘴里。

他觉得快要死掉了，抽出双手附上木子洋赤裸的胸膛，意志昏沉，想依靠反作用力去自给自足填补，然而四肢却已经酸软得完全不受控制，用不上一丁点儿的力，每一次吐纳的尺寸实在是少的可怜，后庭被长时间撑到最大限度，难受的突然分不出到底是要摆脱这根巨大，还是想再次被狠狠地贯穿。

他终于不能再忍耐了，猛地埋进木子洋的肩头，大声抽泣起来。

木子洋被吓了一大跳，急忙拥住哭泣的小恋人，亲了亲他通红的耳朵，“不哭了啊不哭了，哥哥不———————

 

他的声音戛然而止，眼神一瞬间凌厉起来，他看到灵超后背心脏后方位置那个显眼的k字纹身消失了，像是从未出现过一般，消失得干干净净。

他把还伏在自己肩膀上抽泣的灵超扶了起来，那双美丽的大眼睛目光涣散，不断淌出大颗大颗的泪珠。他愣住了，眼前这张脸柔和稚嫩得异常，他握住的窄窄的肩膀也是刚刚开始发育的模样——————

“宝...小弟，你...你多大了......”

 

 

这简直太荒谬了，但他不得不相信————眼前这个灵超确实来自两年前的时空。

他还埋在对方身体里，自责一下子涌上木子洋的心头，晶莹剔透的小小玫瑰被他折磨得不成模样......他正要退出来，却被一把拉扯住———

“求...求你...洋哥...”

 

灵超听到一声叹气，然后就被放躺回床上，木子洋的动作变得更为缓慢轻柔起来，甚至因为太过缓慢的动作，那根东西不小心滑出了体内。他发出一小声惊呼，此刻的他实在太敏感破败了，以至于听上去那还是一声带着哭腔的难耐喘息。

 

他的脸立马被捧住，木子洋的吻不断地印在他的眼睛上，一点点嘬去水痕，但他忍不住地更为汹涌地淌出泪来。

他的心早已被打湿，他泅游水中太久了，谁也不必打捞他...一个吻落在他跳动的眼皮上，脱离的凶器重新贯穿他。

木子洋就是那水，别打捞他，让他们彼此交融吧。

他不再压抑呻吟，向后大幅度仰着头，强烈的顶灯光线灼至眼底，在身上那人一下、一下、又一下的动作里恍出了菱形光斑，天旋地转，一片亮白。

 

刚刚得以救赎的顷刻间又被扔入另一个情欲极地。抽插的频率似乎在持续加快，眼前阵阵发黑，呼吸前所未有的急促。迎接自己的是灭顶的快感，大腿内侧和腰腹部的肌肉极度收缩，痉挛，全身都战栗着发抖。

突然木子洋一口咬住了他的喉骨，火焰被助燃，他发出一声极度饱含情欲的哀嚎，已经释放过的脆弱再度忘情喷泻，身体却像猛然失去了支点，身陷混乱的情欲高潮，同时失去了一切安全感，他胡乱伸手攀上身上奋力耕耘的那人的臂膀，一口咬了上去。

 

小小玫瑰在他的怀里摇摇欲坠，被嫩肉包裹的器具已经膨胀到极致，他再也无法克制，发狠地对准了甬道深处最柔软娇嫩的那一处冲刺。

房间里的呻吟、低吼、摩擦声、肉体碰撞声、水滋声、哭声交织奏响，又同时随着他最后的那数十下动作而骤然停止————

 

时间仿佛忘记了转动，数分钟后，木子洋才重新开始动作，他熟稔却又极为小心地将几乎晕厥的灵超纳入怀里———

“乖，睡吧。”  
“睡醒了，哥哥再慢慢告诉你。”

 

 

 

 

*越过的七百个月亮和每一个你


End file.
